It's Time
by RosyWrites
Summary: When Max and Chloe were helping Kate feel better after her attempt they did something crazy that they thought would never happen but it did...
1. The Hospital

_This story takes place between episode 3 and episode 2. As soon as all the other episodes come out I may skip to them but for now it will just be in between episode 2 and 3. Pretend you had picked the choice where Nathan is expelled from college and now you're in the hospital where Kate was staying with Chloe and Kate. BTW I might say "I" instead of Max every once in awhile but that's because those are Max's thoughts._

"Kate? You got any better?" Max said, "Talk to me. You know you can trust me." Max knew that when that video came out Kate would attempt to do suicide. For some reason she didn't tell her not to do it. She entirely forgot to with all this shit that was going on in her life.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it. It was a bad idea from the start. Why? Why would I do that?" Kate turns her head to Max as her eyes become puffier from event from earlier that day. "I'm just glad that you were there for me Max. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I can't thank you enough."

Chloe decided to pop her head into this conversation and said "Kate. What were you thinking? And if you want me to I can punch the life out of the people who were recording that instead of helping." Max chuckled a tiny bit but Chloe's expression was serious as hell.

Kate looked over to Chloe and let out a heavy sigh. She was about to open her mouth to talk when Max stopped her.

"Kate doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to." Max said as she gave Chloe the _WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT_ look.

"No. I want to tell you. When I was on that roof I was mostly thinking of my mother. Not the video." Kate said as she started to look at the ceiling like in one of those movies that have lots of flashbacks and visions.

Max knew what she was talking about since she read the email from her mother. But of course Chloe has never been to Kate's dorm room so she was very confused. "Why your mother? Mothers are the most important part of a kids life. For gods sake she wasn't allowed to drink for 9 months and she pushed you out of her vag!" Chloe said trying to make Kate laugh a small bit. But Kate didn't do a thing.

"My mother sent me an email. I don't remember what it said quote on quote but to sum it up she thinks I'm Satan's minion. When I visit for holidays she won't even look at me. She doesn't even touch me. My father has to do everything for me. At least he still cares."

"But KATE! I already told you! I care for you! You don't stand alone. I got Nathan expelled from school telling the principle that he drugged you and Rachel!" When Max said that Chloe sniffled just thinking of Rachel and her disappearance.

Kate looked over to Max. She smiled and Max knew that Kate would be ok and better soon. But hopefully sooner than later.

 _I wanted Kate to come back to the dorms as soon as possible but she wasn't allowed to go anywhere in fear that she would attempt suicide again. I knew that if at least ONE teacher cared act no. They didn't even try to help out. Other than David running up to the dormitory doors to get her down but he doesn't like her whatsoever. He thinks that she is apart of the vortex club and she shouldn't be trusted. But she CAN! She is a innocent church girl who was drugged. But you know what? Fuck it. As long as Kate is ok and breathing I don't care. But lesbihonest Chloe should fuck up the kids who were just standing there like "OHHH THIS GIRL IS ABOUT TO DIEIEIEIEIEIEIIEEIE! I'M GOING TO TAKE A VIDEO OF THIS HILARIOUS SHIT! HUE HUE HUE! SO HILAARARARARARAR!". Liek... Dun do dis man. Dun do it. That's just plain rude._

After about the 2 minutes of silence and thinking Chloe said "Hey Kate. You want to get out of here?" Of course this is just Chloe being herself so Max didn't care much of it. Kate said no being the goody two shoes that she was but Chloe insisted. She gave Kate some clothes to wear and we got out of that little shit hole called a "hospital"

 **-END OF CHAPTER 1-**


	2. The Junkyard

As Kate was changing into her clothes given to her by Chloe, Max needed to know what they were going to do. Chloe being her crazy daredevil self said this. "We're going to teach Kate how to protect herself."

Max was trying to avoid having Chloe getting Kate killed but then she remembered she had powers to rewind time so it was all good. Then Max had realized that she hadn't fully recovered from her giant ass headache. So maybe everything WASN'T all good. But Max just had to make sure that she had all her strength back. So she slightly went back wards just to make sure she wouldn't die. She had a slight migraine but other than that she had no problems really.

 _When Kate had come out of the closet I realized the clothes Chloe gave her weren't hers. They were Rachel's. I'll be honest Kate didn't look bad in a black tank, rubber gloves, red and black flannel hoodie around her waist, and some ripped jeans. I asked to see her with her hair down. She took her bright brown tangled hair out of her messy bun and it was so stylish. Chloe went over to give her some mascara and eyeliner. I could barely recognize her. But she was so pretty. So we walked out of her hospital bedroom and left without a person noticing. Chloe was a bad influence on both of us but we don't care. We love her._

When Max , Chloe, and Kate got out Kate huffed in some of the breezy air of the outside. Max and Chloe let her stand there for a couple seconds just so she can get used to it. After about 2 minutes they started walking to the junk yard a.k.a Chloe's secret lair. While Chloe showed Kate where everything was, Max went around the junk yard to get pillows, blankets, and bottles to show Kate self-protection. She didn't really ever want to have to hold or use a gun but at this point she's gonna need it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **BANG**_! Kate hit the bumper of the car next to them. She obviously wasn't the best shot ever but she wasn't terrible. She did hit 2 out of 6 bottles. Chloe decided that Max wouldn't help with her shooting but if any of us get hurt Max would rewind. The only thing is that Max can't stand to close to the bottles or the gun because if she did and Kate accidentally shot her she wouldn't be able to get rid of it.

Chloe told Kate to aim towards the bottom of the bottom and slightly move her arm to the left. Kate set off the trigger and she fell backwards but she did hit the bottle. Max and Chloe said FUCK YES but Kate just smiled and blushed. Obviously she's not the profane type of girl. But what happened next scared them shitless… Kate took the gun and aimed it towards the 3 leftover bottles. She was about to shoot all 3 of them in a row without pause and without help. Chloe was about to stop her when then she shot… the first one she had no problem. She hit it first try. Max and Chloe cheered. The second one she had to shoot twice to get it. Max and Chloe cheered anyways. Then they freaked the fuck out… Kate hit the bumper of the car and it came back and put a hole in her chest. Chloe ran over to her trying to patch up the hole but it didn't work. Max started rewinding and luckily she had just enough power to go to right before she shot the last bottle. Max ran over to her and pointed the gun in the right direction. Kate didn't know how Max knew where to point the gun, of course not knowing how Max rewinds time, but Kate didn't care. At least she hit 2 bottles of 6 without help.

Max, Chloe, and Kate where going to Chloe's house for the night and about 5 blocks from her house Chloe told Kate to go on without them. Kate went into her house to meet Joyce and to her surprise David. But when Chloe had held Max back she had a question for her. She just kind of stared towards Max and said "She died, didn't she?" she was really scared of what Max was about to say but she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Max said mumbling under her breath. She knew that Chloe was going to ask that. She saw that Chloe was running for Kate when Max stopped her. She hadn't told Chloe that Kate doesn't know her power. "DON'T! She doesn't know about my power," Max said in a small whisper just in case Kate came out to get them.

"What? Why haven't you told her? You know what? Whatever. I'll be quiet," Chloe said CLEARLY pissed off.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. At least tell Warren soon."

"OH SHIT! I need to tell Warren I can't make the movie we planned tonight."

"Oooo boyfriiennd dramaaaa. "

"I hate you."

"Love you to!" Chloe said laughing holding up a heart with her hands. They both laughed and went inside as Max texted her "boyfriend".

 **-End Of Chapter 2-**


End file.
